


Harvest

by Kahvi, Roadstergal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aging, Coffee, Cyborgs, Drinking, Eating, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Hate Sex, Loving Marriage, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Travel, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahvi/pseuds/Kahvi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadstergal/pseuds/Roadstergal
Summary: I felt a need to write a little light Thanksgiving love for the future Avengers.  Then Kahvi took it up a notch with another chapters, as she does!  And I had to add onto that.





	1. Chapter 1

“I am not familiar with this ritual, I must confess.” Vision leaned into Wanda, speaking quietly and earnestly.

“I’m not either!” she laughed, squeezing his hand delightedly.  “It’s an American tradition!  We never did this growing up.  But I think I like it.”

“Hey!  Didn’t you have a harvest festival of some kind?”  Tony extended his arm slightly to refill their wine glasses.  The alcohol had no physical effect on Vision, but he had altered his programming so it had a psychological effect.  To 'blend in,' as he termed it.  At this rate, Tony was going to have to download that.

“The festival of Mabon is a common one across Midgard,” Loki noted, smoothly.  “A festival of harvest and fecundity…” He loved, so greatly, to distress the Midgardians.  And they were so easy to distress!  Not to mention, this bunch was shockingly long-lived.  Vision, of course, was a man of metal, a Destroyer that would live as long as all desired for him to.  Wanda’s powers prevented time from ravaging her.  The serum had its effect on Steve and Bucky, and whatever power of persistence Danvers had, it had bled over onto Pepper.  Similarly with Peter and Ned.  Bruce’s radioactivity had a very, very long half-life.  Tony aged like any other, but he had been replacing his flesh with metal as the years wore it out, with some success.  Loki therefore had many years to make them uncomfortable, and he relished it.

“Every festival is one of fecundity, with you,” Thor mumbled in his ear, nibbling at it.  Loki’s words flew from him at Thor’s touch, as always happened.  It was highly annoying. 

“Hey!  Hey!  No fecundity!  Not until after dinner.”  Tony shaped his hand into a knife, slicing slender pieces off of the turkey.  He would stand at the head of this goddam table, literally and figuratively, if it killed him.

“Oh, that’s the problem,” Pepper sighed, squeezing Carol’s hand. “Once you’ve stuffed yourself, nobody can bear any,” she coughed a little laugh, “fecundity.”  They had taken care of all of that earlier, of course, giggling and kissing and coming in the guest bed until they were exhausted and ready to eat.

“Really, Tony, you’re such a fucking romantic,” Carol snorted.  "Just serve us some goddam food.  The more we’re stuffing our faces, the less we can make utterly accurate and rude commentary about you.”

“Fair point.” Tony turned his other hand into a long-tined meat fork, putting some slices of turkey onto her plate.  He started to put some on Peter’s.

“Hey!” Peter protested.  “We’re vegan!”  He leaned into Ned, who nodded.  “Totally!” Ned added to Peter, making Peter glow with the joy of it.  Ned had his back - always.

“This is vegan,” Tony assured him.  “I grew it from genetically modified yeast.”

“Is yeast vegan?” Ned poked at it uncertainly.  He and Peter had made this little decision some years ago based on environmental concerns, even if it was a bitch to keep up with. 

“It fucking well is.  Eat it.  And the cranberry sauce.  Or do the little screams of cranberries keep you up at night?” Tony asked, acidly.

Steve poked him.  “Come on, Tony.  Don’t be _you_.”

“Who else am I supposed to be?” Tony laid slices of faux turkey delicately on Steve’s plate, then Bucky’s.  It was a little hard to hate the man anymore, despite Tony’s best efforts.  The guy was definitely a completely different human than the one who had killed his parents.  The drunken evening they had wound up in bed together and fucked like bunnies – or like only mortal enemies could – had changed their relationship from enmity to gentle, competitive, friendly animosity.  The competition was for Steve’s attention, mostly.

“Uh…” Bruce held his plate out.  “Can I have another serving?”

 Me too.” Valkyrie stuck her plate next to Bruce’s, emptying her glass. 

Tony gave them both double servings for seconds, and Val a very full glass of wine.  Yes, there was turkey, and cranberry sauce, and squash, and bitter greens, and lots and lots of alcohol.  So what if there was no official ‘harvest season,’ when most of their food was grown in vats?  It was an excuse to drag all of these obstinate people together.  To feed them and let them drink and mock each other and laugh and have a great deal of fun.  To serve them dessert laced with even more alcohol.  To have Steve and Pepper take a break from mooning over their spouses to kiss him in a very inappropriate way.  For Steve to sneak into his bed later that night, and make his artificial body come until his head spun. 

All of these things to give thanks for.


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, it came to no surprise to Steve that Tony was already awake and sipping coffee, cross-legged on top of the counter like that was just a normal way for normal people to sit. His heart stung, overcome with the man. A usual side-effect of Tony Stark. 

"Hey," he turned to look at Steve, the fondness in his eyes outshining the bright kitchen lighting. "Your turn this time, huh?" 

Steve slumped against the opposite wall, sighing. "Come on..."

"No, makes sense. It was Pepper, for my birthday, and then Ned and Peter's anniversary," he waved a finger, "that was you. Then Pepper, at the summer barbecue..." he looked up, frowning. "You really do take turns."

"Can we just have a regular conversation, for once?"

"No. Coffee?"

"No thanks. Tony, this is stupid. You're being stupid."

"I love you too."

"Yeah, you do. That's the thing."

"I'm glad we agree on something." Tony set his mug down and crossed his arms. "All right, give me the elevator pitch. I know what's coming."

"Tony-"

"I'll get you started: Pepper married Carol to get a rise out of me-"

"This isn't helping."

"...which wasn't fair to her, and is my fault, for some reason, and I'm pushing you away, and now you're stuck with a superhuman husband and a silver fox on the side, and you're feeling sentimental and want to help. That about sum it up?" He raised an eyebrow. "The 'silver' is for the metal, by the way. I haven't had natural human hair for years. Looks neat, doesn't it?"

"I'm moving in."

"No, you're not."

"Bucky's going to New Asgard for a cultural exchange program for three years. And I'm moving in with you."

"No, he's not, and no, you're not."

"I'm pretty sure he is."

"Then you're going with him."

"I don't want to."

Tony grunted, and picked his mug back up. "You know, for someone who wants me to be happy, you're not giving me a lot of options, here."

"You're not good with options." 

"You sure know a lot about me, don't you?"

"I love you."

"So you keep saying."

They stood in silence for a while, Steve fiddling with the magnetized picture of Ned and Peter's kid, Ben. Every time he flicked the edge of it off the refrigerator door, it snapped back with a little metallic popping sound. "You really did upset Pepper," Steve said, when Tony started flinching at the sound. "She wanted to marry you. Carol's always traveling-"

"And I'm not?"

"-and they don't spend a lot of time together as it is. They like it that way. They don't even have a shared apartment."

"They have two apartments that they both share."

"Not the point."

"Oh boy, I can't wait to hear what that is, finally," Tony told his mug.

" _Let us love you, dammit!_ " Steve hadn't realized he'd raised his voice. Thor's cat Idunn, who had been lounging happily on the sideboard, jumped down in dismay, raising her tail as she sauntered out. "You're not second choice," Steve added, flicking the picture again. "It's not a fantasy football league. Just because you wouldn't let me marry you-" he held up a hand when Tony opened his mouth, and Tony tilted his head in quiet rage. "Just because we're not married doesn't mean you're second to Bucky. Same goes for Pepper. You're not a runner up, or less of a priority. You never have been."

It took a full minute, and for Tony to turn his back, before he muttered, quietly, "bullshit."

Of course, by that time, Steve was already hugging him from behind. "I got you a ring."

"Fuck you." 

"Maybe later." However long it took for Tony to stop pretending he wasn't crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper's body was warm and pleasingly firm as it rested in the crook of Tony's arm.  She was here, in his _bed_.  It was still difficult to believe, sometimes.  All his.  "Veteran's day," he murmured.  "Carol must be pissed."

"She hates it.  Almost as much as she hates you," Pepper joked gently, wriggling a little closer to him.  "She told me to fuck right off so she could go on a solo camping trip."

"And fuck we did," Tony said with some satisfaction.  He wasn't going to complain about _any_ of it.  Carol was imposing, intimidating, stunning, potent, and just generally not anyone to take lightly, particularly as a romantic rival.  But Pepper seemed content to have a fairly regular side of Tony in addition.   


"Mmm, yes.  I'm pregnant," Pepper added, using the same tone as she would have used to ask him to pass the potatoes.

"Oh!" That was startling.  "Congratulations.  You weren't on the waiting list for very long, were you!"  Even someone as spectacular as Pepper had to go through the grind.  It was substantially difficult to get a reproductive permit these days.

"I made them an offer they couldn't refuse," she replied.   


"A blow job?"

She punched him gently in the side.  "They're not all as banal as you.  I offered them a mix of genetic material from three Class As and two Class Bs.  That put me a _lot_ closer to the front of the list."

"Wow, that's quite the crowd."  He didn't have a heart to race, any more than he had blood for it to pump, but his central reactor glowed gently and warmed in reaction to the swirl of emotions going through him.  It was stupid to think, to hope... "Who?"

"Bucky and I were the Class Bs.  The Class As were Carol, Steve, and you."

"Oh." Tony didn't breathe out of necessity, but it was a tough habit to break.  He breathed carefully.  "That's going to be one messed-up kid," he joked, lamely.

"No, actually, it's not.  It has no genetic diseases, and a lot of interesting diversity.  Two Xs - yours and Steve's - but of course, they'll have the choice of what they're going to be, ultimately.  I thought something nice and gender-neutral for a name, like _Terry_."

"Yeah, sounds good."  Him and Steve.  And Pepper.  Good lord.  And Carol and Bucky, but the kid would survive.

"Sounds good."  She laughed, rolling upright and slinging a thigh over him, straddling him and running her hands up and down his metal torso.  " _Good_?  Yes, you _should_ have the same reaction to your child-to-be that you have to a decent breakfast sandwich."

A kid.  A bright-eyed little kid, growing and learning and developing into their own unique personhood... "I'll look after it when you guys are out," he offered, blandly.

"Oh, you're going to.  The light and love of my life has insisted that because my _thing on the side_ has knocked me up, said rent-boy can do the lion's share of the child care."

He ran his hands up her sides, marveling at the notion.  She was growing a _child_ in her.  "I'll teach Terry all kinds of inappropriate words.  Hey, should you be having sex, in your delicate condition?"  
  
"Yes," she said, firmly.  "I'm going to have sex for as long as I feel like it - up until the day I deliver it, if necessary.  And if you bump the kid's head, you're just going to have to apologize in person."  She ran her hand down, grasping his metal cock.  " _Iron man_."  She giggled.

They did, eventually, sleep.


End file.
